The invention is based on an electric device, in particular an electric handheld power tool.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 195 21 426 A1, a handheld power tool is known, with a receiving region on which a power supply unit for supplying an electric unit can be located. The handheld power tool is additionally provided with a contact means for making an electrical connection between the power supply unit and the electric unit, and this contact means is movable relative to the electric unit. To permit such a relative motion, clearance for the contact means is provided in the housing of the electric unit. By means of a guide means, the contact means is carried along with the power supply unit upon a motion of the power supply unit. As a result, abrasion and burnoff of contact elements of the contact means, which can be ascribed to vibration of the handheld power tool relative to the power supply unit, can be avoided.